Freedom befoRE Death
by AznXchiKa
Summary: Princess Serenity Ran away from the kingdom in hopes of fulfilling her wishes on EArth. She was ready to die, after having such adventures unimaginable, but after meeting him, she wasnt sure. He dosent know she was a princess yet he loved her for her.
1. Chapter 1

THE GARDEN OF FATE  
  
By: AznXChiKa  
  
*Chapter 1* ***The Royal Decission***  
  
Princess Serenity ran down the long corridors of the palace with her face stained with tears. 'Why can't mother treat me like a regular human being?' she thought to herself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Today was another day that she had brought up the topic to her mother and the Senshi. Everyone was jubilant when Makato, Princess Jupiter, and A.K.A Sailor Jupiter had discovered a new recipe to bake her grand cake for the millennium ball that was yet to come in 5 months. That was until Serenity had brought up the discussion about paying a visit to Earth to see the spectacular gardens that were rumored to be the most beautiful. But before she could even finish her request, she was met by worrisome and angry stares. She knew she shouldn't ask but she had to.to go before she can never have that chance to do what she wanted ever again. Queen Serenity of course had said no, it was pretty evident on her graceful features.  
  
"But mother, why can't I go? It's not like I can't take care of myself" said Serenity "I'm already 15 years old"  
  
She looked down at her plate. She couldn't look at them for she knew what she would see. Sad faces that would plead with her to stop what she is doing because she already knew the result of this discussion. But she didn't care.she couldn't.  
  
"Serenity, you must know better than to go. You're a princess" cried Minako, Princess of the planet Venus, and A.K.A Sailor Venus.  
  
"Of course, you must understand your condition" said Rei, the princess of Mars, and A.K.A Sailor Mars. "You can't go" she said blandly. Rei was always to the point, always direct.  
  
"Even if you can Serenity, we wouldn't be able to take care of you," said Ami, Princess of the planet Mercury, and A.K.A Sailor Mercury "you need your mother and the silver crystal"  
  
"Ami is right" Queen Serenity replied "Even if your physical condition agrees with you, you know that you are not the least strong to take care of yourself." "you cannot go" With that, the Queen went back to her dinner.  
  
The lectures always come shooting her way whenever she mentions of going anywhere but remaining on the moon. Serenity knows that she is sick. Her mother had told her that during the war with the negaverse, the evil witch, Beryl, had poisoned her. There was no antidote and her father had died after defeating Beryl. He was too weak to sustain himself. Now, the only thing that can keep Serenity alive is her mother's power combining with the Empirial Silver Crystal.  
  
But Serenity didn't care. It was like being in prison. She cannot do anything without having people fret over her. At least that when she died, she could already see what she wanted to see.  
  
"Mother, just once, can you please treat me like someone who is normal?" Serenity asked incredulously "my heart haven't been in pain for more than 3 years"  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity", her mother said "but I can't take the risk"  
  
Serenity excused herself and ran to her chamber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Now lying on her bed, she cried like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, she felt the painstaking feeling in her heart. It felt like there was a needle that had pricked her skin, except in this case, it was her heart. It was less painful than it was 3 yrs ago and only lasts for about a second. This sudden pain only arises once in a long while so she never felt obligated to inform anyone.  
  
Serenity knew that everyone loved her, even the little children in the village, whose smiles would brighten at the sight of her. And the servants and the guards whom would smile once serenity walks by, but she felt like a prisoner in her own home.  
  
Now that the last drops of her tears were shed, she wandered over to the balcony of her room. Gazing out at the Blue Pearl that was beyond her reach, she wanted to go to earth, to see the beautiful flowers that were rumored to be the most beautiful of the universe. These plants were native to the planet Earth and to earth alone.  
She pondered over her situation "what if I decided to leave" she said to herself. "Oh well" she thought, it wouldn't be the first time that she had done something in the spur of the moment. It's just something that is much bigger than they would have expected. She remembered bringing in all the small children of the nearby village to the palace, where they had played and created a huge mess. Mother was but more surprised than upset. Afterwards, Serenity had gone to the servants and apologized for causing such ruckus, but they just smiled and said that it was a pleasure to see their princess happy. She had wondered that maybe her mother had felt the same way because she had never gotten in trouble for that day.  
  
Now that she had made her final decision, she wrote a letter to her mother, leaving it on the dresser so that once someone enters her room, they will surely not miss it. She silently said goodbyes to all of her friends: Rei, Minako, Makato, and Ami. Then she packed her clothes and teleported herself to her new destination, Earth, where adventures awaits her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I hope you like what I have so far. This is kinda hard considering it was my first. Please Review and give me feedbacks on my story. Email me at snugglexme@yahoo.com 


	2. chapter 2

The Garden of Fate  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailormoon, so "ha" *sticks her tongue out* "you can't sue me" Chapter 2 ****Un oh  
  
It was a one minute travel that had excited her. As she felt her feet brush the ground, she opened her eyes and her entire senses were enveloped in the sweet scent of Earth. The fragrance of the different flowers mingled together to form the sweet smell of nature. She closes her eyes and inhaled deeply, only after opening her eyes to find herself gazing at the sky. The view of the sky was so different from the moon; and here she was able to see her home, and see the stars. A contented smile graced he features as she looked at her home from the distance. 'I wonder how mother and the Senshi would react the next morning'  
  
She found herself yawning than decided to jump up onto a branch of a tree to sleep. After finding a branch that would support her weight she then laid down, formed a small force field around her to prevent any forms of bugs and insect to go near her, and then fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Good morning you majesty" greeted the Senshi, as Queen Serenity walks in for breakfast. There was no sight of her daughter at the breakfast table so the Queen was prompted to ask "Senshi, has Serenity gone off to tend her garden already?". The princesses looked at each other then replied "NO, your majesty". "We thought she might still be resting be resting" said the Mercurian Princess. "Perhaps, I should go and wake her up before breakfast is over" said Minako. "perhaps you should, princess" replied the tired Queen "she would be quite upset once she finds out that she had missed breakfast". With that the Venusian Princess went off to find princess Serenity. To her dismay, the princess was not in her room when Minako arrived. Her eyes scanned the room until it rested on the countertop of the Victorian dresser, there lay a letter.  
  
Queen Serenity and the Senshi cheerfully talked as the Minako walked in. Her usually bright blue eyes were glassy as though she were on the verge of crying. Her face clearly worried.  
  
The three senshi had came to the aid of Minako as they realized the unusualness of the Venusian princess. She was always the most jubilant of the four Senshi, so this must have been something important.  
  
"Your Highness" said Minako "princess Serenity is not in her chamber" tears streaming down her face. The other senshi gasped at the revelation. The Venusian princess continued, "She had left you a letter" Minako said as she handed over the letter to the queen.  
  
The queen is now quiet, her eyes were distant as she tries to absorb what has been told to her. She took the letter and opened it gracefully. As she read, her vision became blurred when her tears flowed down her face.  
  
My beloved mother,  
Please don't be sad. Promise that you will not cry. I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly but I do not see it any other way. Mother, I've never thought much about death, but as I grow older, I hear more of the things that I want to see. Please understand that I too do not want to die, but if I must then I want to fulfill my wishes before I leave this world. Please tell my friends that I will miss them, but I promise that I will be home before the millennium ball (or at least I will try) and I will try the new cake, baked by our wonderful chef, Makato. Please don't worry, if worse comes to worse, you all will be able to sense my endangerment and come to my aid. I love you mother. Ami, Minako, Makato, and Rei. I promise to tell you of my adventure when I return.  
Yours truly,  
Serenity  
  
Queen Serenity looked up once she read the letter, then handed it over to the senshi and left. She went to the garden to sought things out.  
  
After reading the letter out loud to the other senshi, Rei sat dumfounded. She looked around the table seeing mirrored reactions to hers. "Guys" she said "what should we do?"  
  
"I think we were too hard on her yesterday" said the princess of Jupiter.  
  
Ami came out of her daze and wondered aloud "I wonder, was that real?"  
  
"What did you say Ami?" asked Rei  
  
"When you slept last night" said Ami "did you heard Serenity's voice saying goodbye, or was it just me?" "I first thought it was a dream, but now it made sense?  
  
"yeah" all three said.  
  
They all understood what Serenity was going through. It was difficult not to notice when serenity would suddenly become sad as she looked upon other planets. They were all kind of excited at seeing their Princess finally doing something that she really wanted to do and that she is happy. However, they are still a little worried. They were sitting there contemplating when Queen Serenity walked in. Her features were now graced with a warm smile. "Do you think we should go look for Princess Serenity, your highness?" asked princess Makato. "it's quite alright princess," said the queen "Serenity will be happy. This might do good for serenity" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, even the brightness of the sun couldn't wake her until the sounds of horses galloping her way. She grumbled at the distinct sounds that were interrupting her sleep. Finally opening her eyes, she discovered that the horses along with their riders were right under her. 'Oh great' she thought 'now I'll never be able to sleep'. Her thoughts were cut off as she realizes the sun. it was definitely bright. She had never really encountered a sun before, especially on the moon with only the stars to light it up. She had only heard of such but now time to encounter it, she didn't think she was going to really like it. With that, her attention went back to a bunch of men below her. They were laughing at something and the laughter of a certain man had really caught her attention. It was a sweet laughter, full at heart; maybe it was just her, but she felt happy with his laughter. She almost felt she could laugh with him.  
  
Now that she was able to distinct whose laughter it was, she crouched down to be able to get a better view of him instead of his short raven hair. He was now down from his horse when she crouched even lower. Before she knew it she was falling, falling straight down onto the horse, she heard herself scream as she landed onto the horse. Then she realized that she was sitting on the horse, only she was sitting backwards. 'Great' she thought after realizing the horse had started to run 'the horse must have gotten scared' now she was frantically trying to grasp for something to hold her back before she fell again. Now realizing that there are five men who looked absolutely shocked. There faces showed the expression of shock then humor. They laughed so hard, and then they were running after her to try and stop the horse. Only to realize that the horse was fast, she then decided to jump off the horse. She knew how to ride horses, she done so many times in the palace, but she had never done so backwards, and it seems that she would never try. '1, 2, 3' and she jumped, landing gracefully on the ground. She silently thanked Andrew, her horse instructor, also her friend, for teaching her the necessary skills to master a horse. But after she landed, the horses and their riders that had followed suit in order to stop the horse had now stopped abruptly in front of her. She was about to smile at herself for jumping off the horse so gracefully but then see the five men's questioning look swiped that smile off her face. 'Great, first day on earth and I'm already in trouble' she thought ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well that's it for now. Im getting so lazy already. Im not sure if this chapter makes sense. *SighZ* well I hope it does, but if it dosent just ignore it. My imagination ran a little too wild and got me lost. Please review!!! 


	3. chapter 3

The Garden of Fate By: AznxChika Chapter 3 Introductions  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ Disclaimer: I do Not, and let me repeat, I do Not own Sailormoon. So "HA" *~sticks out her tongue~* "SUE ME!" **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
She looked down quickly as she noticed the men's questioning looks. 'Thank god for the sun' she thought 'or they would have noticed the crescent moon on my forehead'. Using her magic, she quickly hid her insignia of the moon kingdom. She tried to form a rapid explanation or rather a lie to explain why she is here and dressed in such a way but nothing came out of her mind. 'Gosh, why the brain freeze now!' she thought. No explanations came to her mind because she was not familiar to Earth so therefore she could not explain herself. And she was clearly determined not to reveal her identity. She had heard that people from Earth can be pretty ruthless and she wasn't about to experiment on how ruthless they can be so she just stood quiet in hopes that they would prompt easy questions to explain herself.  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^ Darien's P.O.V. It was only seconds that went by but it seemed like minutes as they ran after his horse. It was pointless to really try to run after the horse for it was known to be the fastest horse in the kingdom. His horse was wild; there was only one person who can ride the horse and that person is him. No one else in the kingdom would ever be the same after riding his horse. When the horse had run wild, he had immediately jumped onto his leading guard's horse with him and rode to catch the girl before his horse would drop her like a rag doll. But surprisingly she had managed to jump off of the horse's back gracefully without falling or anything, no scrapes nor dirt could be found on her fragile body or cloths, he'd speculated. She had quickly looked down after seeing him and his men stopping in front of her. That was before he saw her eyes. Blue like the sky with sparks that reminds one of stars in the midnight hours. It was full of warmth and mischief. There was no fear in her eyes as she jumped down from the horse. He could sense her nervousness as she looked at them; he could also sense mischief and excitement as the air about her emanated such feelings but he could sense no fear. He could indeed sense feelings, he was of course Prince of Earth, therefore he holds the power to control the air, the mountains, storms, and whatever that is nature. Powers are only in the blood of the royals and of noble birth and strong warriors as he was told by his mother. He was excited when he was younger, now it was just something that he possessed to protect others. It was a true gift that will protect, but is also feared upon.  
  
The girl's hair was extremely long and silver, sparkling with the sun turning it to a tint of gold. Her hair was pinned in an unusual hair style, similar to pigtails but unusual in the two round balls on both sides of her head. It complemented her figure somehow. She was frail and slim, she was no taller than about 5'3", but the dress that she wore displayed her nice curves and long legs making her seem taller. Her dress was silver, matching her hair, it held onto her ivory-like skin like a second skin. She looked young, probably no more than 15 or 16. She was clearly not a commoner but she did not seem to have any attendants or guards nearby.  
  
Darien jumped down from Malachite's horse then walked toward the girl. But then decided to keep a distance from her so that she would not be frightened. "What is your name, girl?" he asked "and what are you doing here, on top of a tree?"  
  
The girl slowly looked up, and then her chin went up as she answered. "My name is Ser... Serena." She paused, looking at him in the eye then continued "I was walking by here and happened to come upon a bird that had fallen off of his nest. And since his mother wasn't there to help him, I brought him up by climbing up the tree." She was beautiful. Darien thought. The air about her showed authority. "Then I was frightened when I heard horses galloping by. As I tried to hold on, I fell." She said.  
  
After a moment of silence, Malachite asked "Where do you come from and why are you here, girl?" "I cannot say" she said. Then there was a flash of anger in her eyes as she said "Girl? Did you just say Girl? Did I not just tell you my name? Do you have any manners?" "How rude" she said as she concluded her tirade.  
  
"We apologize for our neglect in manners; may I introduce to you my guards and close friends" Darien said to pacify the girl's-Serena's angers toward Malachite. "My name is Darien" he said. He avoided saying his full length name for fear that she would cower away from his title or run to his feet begging for attention. He admired her frankness and her attitude, for that, he refuses to reveal his true identity.  
  
+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+** Serena's POV  
  
Darien, that's what he said his name was. She realized that this was the person that she had tried to look at before she fell. Now he was before her and the only thing she could do was stare. He had dark raven hair and midnight blue eyes that showed warmth and full of humor. He had a nice mouth that had laughing lines surrounding which that indicated that he enjoys jokes. His lips were sensuous and his smile was charming. He was tall, had broad shoulders, and a slim and narrow waist. Authority was screaming in the air about him, and judging from the armor he was wearing, he was probably a warrior. Her face was passive, showing no emotions whatsoever as she looked at him. She had learnt that skill while she was sitting in the throne room with her mother. With this face, she was able to show no fear no sympathy when those were tried in front of her. Serenity believed that to be her weapon and was not afraid to use it. She was thankful to be able to thought up an excuse so fast. As the man named Darien asked her what she was doing up in the tree, she had been glancing back at the tree; and since she saw a bird's nest that was above the branch that she had slept on the night before, she was able to create a plausible lie.  
  
"My leading guard, Malachite" Darien said as he indicated to the man that had been sort of rude to her. He had long white-blond hair that ended a little bit passed his shoulders. "Nephlite" he indicated to a man with the same length of hair except that it was brown. They all nodded as she glanced at them. "Zoisite" he indicated to a man who had similar hair to Nephlite but instead it was blonde. He was smaller than Nephlite though. "Jedite" he indicated to a man with short blond hair. They were all clad in uniforms and all were on a horse besides Darien. "I'm sorry" she said suddenly "it was my fault that you lost your horse." Serena felt remorseful. It took Darien by surprise when she said that. She knew because his face showed it all. "It is all well" Darien said. He then put two fingers to his mouth, and whistled. The horse came galloping back within seconds beside Darien. "Pegasus just needed to calm down" he said. Then smiled. "He's fast isn't he?" he asked. "Yes" she said, still astonished. "I think I know where you're from" Jedite piped up. Both Darien and Serena turned to look at him. He seemed like a little child who had figured out a puzzle. His thumb and index finger was at his chin. "You're a daughter of one of the nobles. You had to get married, but you didn't want to so you ran away." He continued. "Am I right?" he asked. Eyes gleaming like stars. Then Zoisite piped in by stating another hypothesis. "No" he said. "I think that she is a servant and that she was sick of her life so she stole some of her mistress's clothes than ran away." Zoisite said.  
  
Serena just stood there and stared. This was easier than she had thought. She didn't even have to use her own brains. She smirked. Then said "whatever explanations seem plausible to you, then please except it without any reservations because as I was saying before to Malachite, 'I cannot say'." All of these men were starting to be a pain. "I best be going, thank you for your generosity" She curtsied and was about to walk away when someone said "Lady Serena" she returned her attention to the person who had said her name. It was Darien. She focused her attention on him. She was curious as to why he called her back. "Perhaps we should escort you to your destination" he said. "It is dangerous to walk in this area" Malachite said. "Yeah, especially unescorted. Your appearance now will draw everyone's attention to you." Nephlite said as he looked at her. "Perhaps I don't need an escort" she said, then "What's wrong with my appearance?" she asked. "Do I have an extra pair of ears or eyes to draw such attention?" she asked incredulously  
  
"There is nothing wrong with you, Lady Serena, except that you are very attractive, and that your attire is not failing you." Darien said. Not looking at her form but at her face. He was different than other men that had come to her palace. All they were looking at while they were talking to her was her body. And then once in a while, her eyes, to show that they were half listening. Darien seems to be a gentleman, well, at least she hopes so. ".Also, the mens here could be very barbaric, and they will have no reason not to take you." He continued. "Especially when one is unprotected."  
  
Serena scowled. "well, so other girls that walked down the same path I am doing now shouldn't be protected." She countered "just because they are not attractive. For your information, every woman are attractive in their own way. No one is ugly" she concluded. "we apologize for saying it like that. That is not what we meant." Darien said. "all we want is your safety. If another women would be wandering the same way you are doing, we would escort her too" Darien stated. By now, all of Darien's guards were surrounding her, preventing her from going to explore nature. She wasn't happy at all. "Fine' she said "you're all saying that with this outfit, I will be drawing more attention to myself." They all nodded. "Then wait for me about 20 minutes, I will go change. Then you will all leave me alone.". "Hmph" she said. Then walked to a small bush, grabbed her little luggage, then walked to a much larger and taller bush. Before she went behind, she glanced back at the five men, saw their smirk, "I trust you all to be gentlemens:" she said, then she walked behind and changed. After scattering her clothes around her, she found the plainest outfit she had brought with her. She held it up examining it then remembered that this was an outfit that Andrew had given to her as a gift so that she could go out to the village without being spotted as the princess. It worked most of the time. The outfit was a butterscotch taupe color. It was one of those nice pleasant plain outfits that she liked. She had even worn it a couple of times in the palace. The shirt was down to her hips with long sleeves that ran down her arm and ended a little after her wrist, it was rimmed with lace and plaid shapes with colors. The sleeves flared out at the end. The shirt had a V neckline and tugged at her small waist bringing about her figure. The sides of her shirts were slit about 3 inches that were also rimmed with the same plaid and lace embellishment. And the long skirt that also ran down to her feet, also rimmed with the same design. It also had two slits that ran down on the sides about 5 inches. After she had put the outfit on, she worked on her hair. She let down her delicate silver hair, and then French braided it on both sides, ended it halfway so that the other half ran down her sides. Then she used her magic and curled both ends. She made a mental picture of herself, she smiled contently. "This will show them" she said to herself.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ that's all for now.**** I'm sorry I got carried away and some of the descriptions I just couldn't describe well. LIKes or Don't Likes ~*~*~*~*~ $$ PLeasE review $$ 


	4. chapter 4

The Garden of Fate BY: AznxChika Chapter 4 ***  
  
+**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++** DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own SAilorMoon *sniff sniff* although I wish I did. +**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**  
  
Malachite's POV  
  
Malachite stood there waiting patiently like the others. They were all waiting to see what Lady Serena was going to do. She was quite bold to be able to stand and argue against five men. Although he was surprise by her tactics with Pegasus. He was sure the rest was as amazed as well. Prince Darien was pretty careful in signaling them to not reveal his identity. As best friends and protectors, they must do as he says. They know what to expect if this woman has known the prince's identity. The women would try to flatter him and be as feminine as can be in front of the Darien to get his attention. This woman on the other hand didn't care what everyone else thinks but her own. He silently hoped that Lady Serena, whatever mystery she is withholding will be a match for the prince. That is what the prince is seems to want. They all knew that the prince hates women who think too highly of themselves and who does nothing but try to become queen; they are shallow. It's true that those who try to flatter the prince are the ones that they, his friends, dislike as well.  
  
**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+  
  
Darien's POV  
  
He admired her. She was brave and beautiful and she never seems to compare herself with other woman. This made him admire her even more even though she has those unannounced tempers when something annoys her. He and his guards stood there staring at the bush seeing only the bushes movements and once in a while, clothes flying in the air. It seems to him that she is digging for clothes. That reminded him of his mother, Queen Gaia, even now when he is already 18, mother still has trouble picking out clothes to wear. He would walk into her room and see clothes scattered everywhere, on the bed, on the floor, on top of the dresser, by the bathroom, under the bed, and on his father's arms. Darien would then look up at his father's face, King Damian, and then they would both have a knowing nod then laugh. It made him laugh now to think of how all women are so much alike.  
  
He didn't know much about Lady Serena's identity and speculating the two ideas that were just brought out would be a good thing, but since he didn't care, he wouldn't bother troubling his head. It wasn't worth it. His thought was cut off as he saw her emerging from the bush; her hair was now braided on both sides like pigtails, braided halfway then curled the other half. She was dressed in a mere commoners dress but somehow her posture, the way she holds herself the gracefulness of her walk still holds a majestic appearance. He gasped, but held his ground when he heard his mens' audible gasp. "So," she said with a smile curving on her lips "I don't attract too much attention now" she continued "do I?" She countered. He knew she was determined to leave so he didn't bother to stop her. "Alright" Darien said "you seem pretty determined already, it doesn't make a difference if we say otherwise" he continued "so be on your way" he said it with an exasperated sigh. Lady Serena's eyes started to sparkle with laughter as she smiled. "It's about time you let me leave. You started to act like my parent even though I only knew you for an hour" she said to him as she walked back to the bush and gathered up her clothes picking them up one by one. Darien noticed that most were made out of silk. Very expensive the last time he checked the markets. 'She was a mystery' he thought to himself and he didn't even think of ever meeting her again. Although he wished it.  
  
+*++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++*+  
  
Serena's POV After she collected her clothes, she went back to face them all. Darien, by now had mounted his horse. She curtsied, "Farewell" she said, and then waved "have a safe journey" she said at last. "Goodbye Lady Serena" Darien said. "a safe journey to you, too, Lady Serena" Nephlite said. She nodded as they turned and left. They were the first people that she had seen on Earth, and so far so good. They weren't as ruthless as rumors had said. She made sure that Darien and his men were far from her view before she went out on her exploration. She was excited. She wandered in the forest looking at every direction, trying to take in everything at once. It was so green; everything was so full of life. Birds were chirping, singing in harmony, woodpeckers were beating at the trees and butterflies were fluttering over the most exquisite flowers she had ever seen. Compared to the moon kingdom, Earth has so much more life and so much color. 'Most of her kingdom was silver, there were colors but nothing ever stood out like this' she thought. Once in a while she could see bunny rabbits and squirrels walking by. 'These animals are so shy and so cute' she thought. It was now about noon as she found a dirt road that probably led to a small town or village. She followed the path slowly for about two hours. Suddenly she was tired; she had noticed that her pace was getting slower and slower. The front gate was in view as she felt everything about her going in circles. Her vision was blurred as she felt her head hit the ground.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Darien's POV  
  
He didn't want to leave her. Somehow, within that hour he had felt like he knew her, but in truth, he knew nothing about her. Not even her last name. He felt silly and at loss of mind. He couldn't think strait-that was for sure. He wasn't paying any attention to his friends speaking until Lady Serena's name was mentioned. "What?" he asked. "What did you just say? I wasn't paying attention" "Oh" Jedite said "we were just talking about Lady Serena" he continued "isn't she a mystery or what?" Jedite said. "Yeah, she's amazing though" Zoisite answered "did you see her jump off of that horse" Zoisite started laughing "could you even imagine anyone in this kingdom who could even ride a horse except for the Queen" Zoisite said between his gasp for air. He was laughing really hard. Everyone started agreeing. Even Darien. It was true; the women in the kingdom could not even climb up on a horse, let alone, ride it. "She really got a temper" Malachite commented. "That's true" Nephlite said "but she's really attractive. Even in a commoner's clothes; she's attractive". They all nodded in agreement. It was about noon when he and his crew reached the palace. As they entered, they dismounted their horse and went to greet his parent. As he walked past the guard at the front door to the throne room, the guard announced his arrival. "Announcing the Prince, Prince Endymion and his Generals: General Malachite, General Nephlite, General Zoisite, and General Jedite "  
  
^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^^++^ Well that's it for now. This isn't that exciting but I had to get some points and feelings across. Please Review!! 


	5. chapter 5

The Garden of Fate Chapter 5 By: Aznxchika  
  
+**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++** DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own SAilorMoon *sniff sniff* although I wish I did. +**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**  
  
Serena's POV  
  
She woke up to find herself lying on a bed and for a second she thought she was back in her own bedroom. The room she was in was as large as hers on the moon. The bed was definitely a King size bed, and there were two large closet and a Victorian dresser that looked like it was made out of pearl. As she sat up on the soft bed, a women quickly ran to her side helping her to sit up. She was probably in her fifties. Her hair was sparkling silver in a tight bun behind her head. She was dressed in a silk dress that looked delicate as well as comfortable. She was a plump old women who had a smile of an angel; her eyes were sky blue with so much warmth and compassion that it seems to soothe those who looked into them. At least that is what those eyes were doing as Serena looked at them now. She felt peace. The women put her hands on Serena's as a comforting gesture. "Princess Serenity" the women said "how are you feeling?" she asked. Serena was at loss of words. She was so shocked it must have showed on her face because the instant the women asked her question, she quickly said " I'm sorry. I did not introduce myself." She said as she put a hand to her heart. "My name is Luna and this is my husband, Artemis" she said, pointing to an old man that had just entered her room. He was as old as his wife. He smiled as Serena looked his way. Artemis had a charming smile, just like his wife. But his eyes were more than his wife's; it carried a lot of humor and mischief. "Now" Luna said as she turned her attention back to Serena "I will answer all of your question as soon as you answer mines." She said "How are you feeling? Any headaches or dizziness?" she asked with a worried look. "No" I answered "I am feeling very well. Thank you" she said.  
  
"Well now, any questions?" Artemis asked as he seated beside his wife. Serena paused a moment before asking. She didn't know what to ask first; there was so much in her mind. There were so many questions running in her head so she just decided to ask what came to her mouth. "Am I back on the moon kingdom?" "No dear, you are still on Earth here in our home." Luna said. "How did I get here and how do you know who I am?" she asked. She was way confused. In truth, confused could not even describe what she was feeling at this very moment. "We were summoned by the queen the moment she knew you were missing. She told us to find you and shelter you until you felt like you want to come home. We found you by your aura. As you know everyone has a different aura, especially a royal of the moon." Luna answered, "To your second question" Artemis said. "Luna sort of answered that as well, however there is more. You are our Princess. Even if the Queen did not summon us, the moment you landed on Earth, we would have been able to sense your presence." He continued. "You look exactly like your mother so there is no mistaking. The power that is emanating from you is proof enough"  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked "How can you live on Earth and claim to know my mother?" she asked. Still confused of what little information she had. "Princess," Luna said "we are from the moon. We were sent to earth when you were merely a baby." Luna continued "we are acting as a foreign embassy on this planet. We are here to monitor Earth as well as to keep foreign affairs between both planets stable as is in other planets as well." "Here on Earth," Artemis continued for Luna "we do not act as ambassadors. We pose as regular class citizens. Not even the king and queen knows of our identity except that they know we exist on their planet. They respect our privacy. Any communication is by mail by a messenger who would not reveal our address even if he has to die to protect it." "Oh" Serena said, a little surprised and taken aback by all the information that she is getting.  
  
"So, princess Serenity" Luna said "just Serena" Serena interrupted "ok" Luna said smiling "we will answer more questions later. We both know you are still confused, but there will be time after you finish your dinner." "Dinner?" Serena interrupted again. "Yes, dinner" Luna said "you have been sleeping for about five hours now. You were exhausted from being in the sun for too long-especially for a person who does not encounter such very often." Luna said.  
  
Her dinner consisted of baked chicken and mash potatoes and a cup of red wine which were pretty tasty since she had not eaten all day. She had her dinner in her room since she needed time for herself to think and sort things out. It seems like Luna and Artemis had understood what she needed because after they had brought in her food they left and promised to return in half an hour. They had kept to their promise because in a half an hour, they had returned. They smiled then seated themselves by her bed again. Luna then clapped her hand once, calling in a made to carry away the food. "Whenever you need something" Luna said "just clap your hands. The maids will be at your service."  
  
"also" Artemis said " nine out of ten servants here are Lunarian, so don't be afraid if they seem to know too much about you. Even those that are not Lunarians are loyal to us. So there are no fears about your identity."  
  
"So how was dinner, Princess?" Luna asked "it was tasty" Serena replied with a smile. Then added "The wine is very rich. Exquisite. I might add" "it reminds me of the ones we have at home" she said. "You are quite right, Princess." Artemis said. "this is the same wine from the moon. Luna and I brew them each year. We would send half to the palace and the other half we would sell here on Earth." He continued " Our wine is accepted in the royal palace here on earth as well. The king and Queen, as well as the nobles and warriors of high rank would pay anything to purchase our wine." Artemis stopped. Then looked as Serena seriously. "That brings us to another point I would like to discuss with you. With our reputation in winery, we are very popular amongst the highest society of Earth and any new members of the family will be noticed right away." Artemis said. "therefore, we must claim that we are your Aunt and Uncle, and that you are our visiting niece." "is there a problem that you would like to discuss then, princess" Artemis asked gently. "I know that this is unusual for you and we would understand if you would prefer otherwise" "oh no that would be just fine, Artemis" Serena said. She looked at Luna who just stood their looking worried. "Don't worry" Serena said "I don't mind at all. All I am worried about is if my mother had given you strict rules for me." Serena finally revealed what was bothering her. "Well, actually." Luna said "the Queen did not mention anything about what you can and cannot do. All she requested was that we shelter and protect you come time you need us." Luna said. Serena sighed with relief. "that was all I was worried about actually" Serena said to Artemis and Luna " I actually ran away from the moon to have a little freedom so I was afraid when you told me my mother had requested that you came to get me. Now that I know she does not ask much, I feel so relieved." "I will be able to sleep well tonight" Serena said happily.  
  
Artemis and Luna sighed too. "Now that the serious topic was discussed,.."Artemis said "I can get back to being myself again. I hate being serious." Artemis said good-humoredly. Luna smiled then tried to look sternly at Serena as she asked "now, what did you do before we had got to you?" Serena then went onto telling Luna and Artemis all of what happened to her the moment she woke up that morning. She told them about the five men but did not mention their names. Then she went onto saying how they had insisted her safety and how she had to change behind the bush. Right then, Luna tightened her hand on Serena, looking worried as a mother hen who couldn't find one of her chicklings. "Don't worry so much Luna," Serena said "they were real gentlemen. They did nothing. They had never even touched me." She then continued her story with going on the exploration and then the feeling she had before she fell to the ground.  
  
When she finished, Luna and Artemis just sat there contemplating on her story then said that she was lucky to have come across those men because if she were to have been spotted by some barbarian, she might not be so safe. "that was a long day you had, Serena" Artemis said smiling and planted a kiss on her forehead. "now I think you should rest." Luna nodded in agreement than gave Serena a big hug then planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good night dear" Luna said. Then they both left leaving Serena to laying peacefully on her bed. She then drifted into a deep sleep filled with beautiful dreams.  
  
Serena opened her eyes as the first ray of sunshine hit her room. She took a short bath, then dressed. She walked out of her room to explore the new home that she were to stay. It was spacious, long corridors and numerous rooms. She then found a garden. It was filled with a variety of plants and flowers. All of which she had already seen on the moon. She sat on a bench in the garden for about half an hour breathing in the morning air then stood up to find Luna and Artemis. When she couldn't find either of them she then sought out a maid that was dusting the tables and chairs. The maid was about her age, with brown curly hair and little freckles on her cheeks. She was fairly attractive and she was Lunarian. Even through Luna's and Artemis' attempt to cover the crescent moon on the back of her left hand, Serena was able to see through the magic. People in the Royal family or of noble ranks have the insignia on their forehead while commoners have them on their hands either left or right. She found out that the girl's name was Nacola and that Nacola had informed her that Luna and Artemis were still asleep. "Nacola" Serena said "I want to take a tour of this city. Tell Luna and Artemis, when they are awake, that I will be home before sunset." "very well, milady" Nacola said, then bowed. "would you like to eat breakfast before you leave?" Nacola asked. "That would be fine" Serena said. She then ate some biscuits and drank some milk. Then she bid the maid goodbye then left.  
  
She found herself wandering the busy marketplace. It was loud, full of children, laughing and playing. The business owners and customers bargaining for a reasonable price. This very essence reminds her of the marketplace in the moon. The hustle and bustle and the commotion. She paused by a little cart that was selling jewelries. She picked up a star locket that was a size of a coin. She learned from the owner of the cart that the locket is made of pure gold. It is a necklace that holds a diamond, but according to the man, the diamond must be bought separately. It cost 200 sheeks. Serena had no money so she placed the locket back on the little table. She told the man that she didn't have any money and walked away. Her eyes lingered on the locket before she continued her exploration. She walked past a few more carts then came upon a butcher. "excuse me sir," she said "can you tell me where I can find a garden around here?" she asked. He looked at her then studied her for a moment "you are not from around here are you?" he asked "No" she said "I am just visiting a family member" she said of handedly. " "Well miss, you should be careful then, these streets might be crowded but it is not safe. My wife's purse was stolen right in front of her face but she could not even catch him." He said. She smiled "Thank you for your warning, but I have not a sheek on me. There is nothing they would want from me" she said. "you should still be careful, you are attractive and some men can be very sly" he said. Then smiled "if you want to get to the garden, follow this street until to you get to the tree."he said then pointed to the tree at the far end of the market "then you turn right and walk for about 20 minutes. You cannot miss it. you should be careful in that area for it is very isolated from the safety of the streets" he said. Serena thanked him than left. As she made her way to the tree, she had spotted a group of men on the far side of the street. They were dressed in suits and mantels but they were too far for her to even look at their faces closely. For a second as one of the man turned, she thought she saw Darien. 'but that couldn't be' she thought. She then walked off to find the garden.  
  
The Garden was beautiful. It was big; filled with so many different plants and flowers that Serena felt that she will never be able to learn all of their names. There were benches scattered here and there. There seemed to be no one in the garden and hadn't been for some time. But the flowers were vibrant as ever and the birds were happily singing their songs. Serena walked over to the flowers one by one inhaling their beauty. "How will I ever learn your names?" she asked the flowers not expecting them to answer in the least. "I can help you if you want?" a deep voice asked from behind her. She turned around to find a man with white hair that was not short but not long either. It fell to his face. 'His hair seemed to have been dyed white.' She thought, not exactly liking is hair. He was tall and very muscular. He was dressed in a white suit with little buttons that were replaced by diamonds. She noticed that his right ear was adorned with a diamond earring. He was handsome but something around him was wrong. He felt like evil and she knew it. But somehow, the temptation of the learning the flower's names were too hard to resist. "I would be grateful" she said. "My name is Serena. What is yours?" she asked a little curiously. "My name is Diamond" he answered. 'I could have figured that out' she thought. He smiled. 'And what a kind smile that was' she thought sarcastically. His smile was cold and venomous as a viper; there was no warmth in his smile. She smiled in return out of respect. 'And goddess knows what kind of respect that was' she thought 'maybe the goddess can tell her when she figures it out.'  
  
Serena tried to keep a distant between them as she wandered from flower to flower inhaling in their scent then asking their names. It was about fifteen minutes of wandering when she had spotted an unusual but beautiful flower. It was red and the petals were velvet. And the scent of the flower was exquisite and in a way exotic as well. She stood up and looked at Diamond. She was immediately captured by his eyes. Cold as they were she could not look away. Her brain was telling her to run but she could not take her gaze away from his so she then spoke hoping that pulling her attention away from his gaze will then help her to be able to blink. And it did. 'it did work' she thought 'thank the goddess selene'.  
  
She immediately returned her attention to the exquisite flowers. "And what is the name of this flower, Diamond?" she asked, but he didn't answer. He suddenly pushed her to the nearby wall and made a grab of her hands. He pinned her hands to the walls then pushed himself on her. "What are you doing!" she shouted. "Let me go!" she kept on shouting at him and trying unsuccessfully to free her hands. He held her wrist and was hurting her. She cried what felt like and eternity for help. She tried to kick him but her legs were pressed against the walls by his. The only thing that she could do was move her head; and with that she was able to avoid his lips on hers. Instead his lips went down to her neck, then collarbone. He then held both of her arms with one hand and using the other, tore at her sleeves revealing one of her arms. Using all the strength that she had, she pulled one of her arms free and gripped onto his shoulder with her nails. Then she quickly positioned one of her knees between his legs. She brought her knees up between his legs as hard as possible. When he had no choice but to let her go, she ran. With the sun at its peak and her eyes blurred with what seem like tears, she ran with no sense of direction. Suddenly she felt herself run into someone else. 'oh goddess' she thought 'don't let this be one of his accomplices' "Get her for me, Sapphire" She heard Diamond shout through clenched teethes from behind.  
  
++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++**++* So how's this chapter. I know it was boring in the beginning. I had to get some of the points and information across. I was about to end it at the part where she thought she saw Darien but I then felt that my readers deserve a better cliff hanger so this is it. Hope ya like. Please Review!!! 


End file.
